


Time Trap

by kidney99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Ashes, Blindfolds, Curses, Edgeplay, Entities, F/M, Fire, Floating Sex, Magic, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Peter Parker - Freeform, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Table Sex, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, dom!reader, non-magic!Reader, oral sex male recieving, smut with plot, sub!peter, witch!Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidney99/pseuds/kidney99
Summary: Happy Halloween! I hope you’re all enjoying today! This is a witch!Peter Parker smut oneshot, and I wanted to add a note before you read it. The magic described in this is similar to movie magic, and a lot of the terms I use are just words that you’d hear in fantasy/magic movies or shows like the Harry Potter series, Hocus Pocus and etc. Peter Parker and Reader are of legal age in all my stories, please read the warnings before you read. This oneshot is set after Endgame, everyone is still alive and well.Originally posted on my tumblr @kidney9-9Please Read all the Tags
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & Y/n, Peter Parker & You, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 39





	Time Trap

You adjusted your jacket as you glanced into the mirror momentarily. There was a company party tonight in a new restaurant, and you were hoping to somehow get good news about whether you’d be promoted soon.

You had on a black dress to celebrate the night of Halloween, and you had some heels on as well, just a regular old pair you use for work. You really didn’t want to go; you’d rather want to stay at home and binge scary movies with a bucket of candy by your side.

You stepped out the door, locking it and tossing it into your purse before you glanced down to your phone, noticing the time. You were a bit early, but you wanted to make sure you were on time in case you hit traffic. The restaurant was farther away than you thought it would be. It was almost in the middle of nowhere, past a few warn down streets about thirty minutes away.

You got into the car, glancing into the mirror as you fixed your hair. You started the car, and buckled in, turning the music on to your favorite station. You nodded along to it, smiling slightly as you past by some of your favorite shops, realizing you needed to get some Chapstick soon. You didn’t have any time to stop though, and instead continued to drive, getting closer to the restaurant.

It was almost twenty minutes later when you get there, and you felt as though it was only a few seconds because of your music. You got out the car with a sigh, quickly grabbing onto the paperwork from the other seat, and pushed it into your bag.

You weren’t sure if you were going to be talking business tonight or not, but you needed to be prepared. There was a dull sound of music coming from the restaurant and you groaned, not wanting to deal with it.

Before you walked in, you glanced down the alley curiously, realizing you had a lot more time than you thought. When you saw a glowing yellow light appear down the alley, you furrowed your eyebrows, wanting to see what was there.

Now, if you had common sense, you wouldn’t go down an alley, but you shrugged off all the warning sirens going off in your head. The light had brightened considerably, causing you to squint your eyes together and pause, looking behind you. The alley was empty all around, just a few trashcans and some old junk on the floor.

You felt an odd sense of comfort as you walked closer, and when you realized the lights were cute fairy lights hung around a wall, you let out an amazed laugh. They were adorable butterflies, and you swore they were real. The string around them was glimmering as well, and you giggled when a butterfly spotted you.

You hesitantly put your hand near the butterflies, feeling shocked as one landed on your arm. That’s when you noticed the door behind all the butterflies, and you let out a gasp as one of the butterflies walked up your arm slowly.

It was magic, you just realized.

It’s been a while since you last saw magic around here. The city you lived in had grown away from its magical roots, instead opting for an advanced humanistic way of life. You were born without magic, but you always found it incredible. There were magic lessons at school, but you only got to take the history of magic since you couldn’t preform anything. None of your family was able to do magic. And you only had one friend who could, but it was a hard task to even cast a spell. Unfortunately, you hadn’t seen as much magic as you’d like here but you had a special feeling about behind the door, with the butterflies.

The wall was covered in greenery as well, potted plants were on the floor and as you knocked on the door, it opened slightly. You realized it was a shop as you glanced up, seeing the bell ring as you walked in. Plants were strung up on the ceiling, vines hanging down above you in various beautiful colors. You awed up at them, twirling around in a slow circle as you stared up at the luscious plants, furrowing your eyebrows as you saw some that you didn’t recognize.

Your attention went down to the bookshelves, to the side of the room when you noticed they also towered up to the ceiling. You gasped in wonder at the variety of books, seeing some with marks or languages you’ve never saw before. You walked towards it slowly, still taking in the shop, and reached out for one of the books. You slid one out, noticing the dust on it, and scrunching your nose up in disgust from it. You quickly blew the dust off, coughing when you breathed some in.

The label was something you couldn’t tell, it was in another language, almost resembling ancient runes. As you slowly opened the book, you flinched, glancing up when you heard a shout. “Hey!” He yelped out, and your eyes bulged back to the guy.

Fuck, he was… attractive. Way more attractive than most of the guys you’ve seen here. You felt yourself freeze as you stared back at him, suddenly self-aware that you probably shouldn’t have been here, even though it was a shop.

“…Hi.” You replied after a pause, before glancing down to the book as you felt it burn up in your hands. If you weren’t already shocked, you felt insane, dropping the book instantly as it flew into flames, almost catching your skin.

Regret and guilt pummeled into you, as you and the guy watched the book burn up onto the floor. The flames were bright blue, and only in a specific area and you gasped as ashes flew up back into your hands. Shit. If you learned anything in those history of magic classes, it was that anything that’s even close to that, it’s powerful.

What you just caused was a disaster.

“I- who the heck are you? What book did you just touch? How’d you get here?” Peter rambled out as he rushed across the store frantically. Your shoulders lifted slightly in shock as you gazed down into your hands, watching as the ashes swirled magically in circles over your palms.

“Me?” You paused, pushing out. “Nobody- yeah, no one I think, um.” You stopped again, shaking your head as he stood close to you, furrowing his eyebrows in anger as he realized what book you touched.

“Do you know what you did…?” Peter questioned, voice trailing off in fear as he wondered how in the world, he was going to fix such a thing. You shook your head back at him anxiously, feeling the ashes trail upwards, following your veins on your arms.

“Please help- what is this thing?” You whimpered out as it spread upwards, crossing your elbows. You couldn’t even more your arms anymore, the ashes paralyzed them as it moved towards your head slowly. He sighed, wiping his head as he thought of what he should do.

“How come you don’t know what this is? You just cursed yourself and- and the rest of the area!” Peter scolded you, stuttering as he kneeled, trying to find if there was any more ash on the floor. It seemed to have all drifted to you, floating around you and on you.

You felt your nose wrinkle back at the guy, “I don’t know what this is! What do you mean I cursed myself and the area? What do you mean by _area_?” Your voice raised as the ashes drifted up to your shoulders.

In an instant, Peter smacked both of your hands, getting you out of your paralyzed state, and causing the ash to fall back onto the ground. He shook his head as he sighed again, “You just released an entity that stops time. That entity is clinging onto you, but it can’t stop the time in here because of the protection spells I put up. But, outside, everything is paused because of you now.” His explanation made you tilt your head and feel dizzy.

You denied it instantly, “You’re just messing with me! It’s just- it’s a stupid gravitational trick you use, isn’t it? Aren’t those illegal now?” Your mind spun as you tried understanding what just happened as Peter rolled his eyes back to you.

“No, it’s not. And by area, I mean everything within the city limits. Protection ruins are surrounding in the city limits, there’s no way it could get past them.” He described, raising his eyebrows as he wondered how long he would be stuck here for. He couldn’t go outside, because the curse would affect him instantly.

“Why aren’t there ruins in here then? How did we not get affected?” You asked, taking a step back as the dizziness doubled. You leaned up against the bookshelf causing him to flinch and tug you back. His hands surprised you from the warmth as he pushed you against the wall to lean on instead. He walked back to the bookshelf, shuddering as he tried looking for something to solve this.

“Ruins within a city’s limits will cause disruptions. Protection spells aren’t very effective unfortunately. A curse will bump around to somewhere a place isn’t bounded with a protection spell that’s made for the curse.” Peter explained, closing his eyes in irritation.

“And because magic isn’t as… well known here anymore, protection spells for such a specific curse isn’t seen here- except for my shop because I was holding the curse.” He finished up. You let a noise of surprise, turning your head back around to the door.

“Can’t we just open the door then? To let the protection spell, go throughout the city?” You whispered, already knowing the answer. It wasn’t possible. Protection spells didn’t have such a wide area of protection, instead just in a room that it’s placed in, or on the person.

Silence poured between the two of you for moments after that. You didn’t know what to think of, but everything was spilling into your mind, ranging from boring moments in a morning, to just before you walked in here. You stopped though, once the guy spoke up again, “I’m Peter Parker, by the way.”

You nodded back to his introduction but couldn’t find yourself to smile, “I’m Y/n… I’m not a witch.” You shrugged back, causing him to let out an unamused chuckle.

“Yeah, I know. Don’t see you at the weekly secret witch club.” He responded, making your eyes widen, “There’s a secret witch club?!” You asked, dropping your jaw in shock but then you pouted, realizing he was joking. If there was a club, it wouldn’t be secret.

Peter let out a laugh back to you, trying to stay on the more positive side of this. It wouldn’t be good to be stuck in here with someone you didn’t like, and he had a feeling it would be awhile before either of you would be able to leave. If only he had a portal to Tony’s home, it would’ve been solved already.

He had no idea if he had the ingredients to even make such a powerful spell to break the curse and drag the entity back into a hold. It didn’t matter if it was a book, or a toy, it just had to be something that was strong enough to keep it in there. When you opened the book, it instantly broke the spell, which Doctor Strange had given him as a lesson.

“Be safe with it. I don’t want to hear you froze time. If you keep it closed until I come back, you’ve learned your lesson.” That were his exact words to Peter, which Peter didn’t exactly fail- but you were the one to open the book. The blame would still be put on Peter though, for not being out in the shop at all times, and for having such a book in a public bookshelf.

It was fair for him to think it was safe to put it there since not many people come here. And those who do, know exactly what that book can hold. It was odd that you found your way into the shop. You were the only one that wasn’t a witch that’s come through the door.

“Do you want some coffee? Or a sandwich?” Peter asked, pushing himself out of his thoughts as you cleared your throat. You bit your lip before opening your mouth to answer him.

“…How long are we going to be here for? A few hours?” Your questions made Peter’s eyebrows raise. He huffed out a short breath, as he walked closer to you.

“Weeks, at least.” His whisper made you shiver in terror at the sheer amount of time. How would people from outside the city limits even be in contact then? You gulped, realizing the protection ruins on every city was essentially a protection for those _outside_ the city- and a trap for those in it.

“What the fuck!” You spilled out, jumping slightly. Peter nodded solemnly, before he walked towards the back of the store, where you first saw him. You nervously fiddled with your hands before you followed him, “So that sandwich you were talking about?” You called out, knowing you needed to get a handle of the place, and figure Peter out if you’d stay here for so long.

The guilt hit you as you chewed on the sandwich Peter magically made. That was one concern out of the way, that he could conjure food and water out of nowhere while the two of you were stuck in here. You didn’t even know how to trap the entity and start time again, but Peter explained it to you while you were eating. You kept thinking about if you didn’t decide to go down the alley, you would be hearing from your boss if you would be promoted soon.

The next few days were a blur, and you tried to avoid Peter like the plague, even though you really did enjoy his company. You felt too embarrassed that this mess was all caused by you, and you could remember how angry he was when that happened. You didn’t want to upset him even more. He let you use his bedroom in the meantime, as he started studying and trying to fix it. He even let you wear his clothes, which you were very thankful for. They were really comfortable on you.

You didn’t know where he slept but you hoped there was a comfortable spot for him. You were practically a ball of guilt and regret that you stole his room, basically invaded all his things. There wasn’t a room that you haven’t wandered into here, and his room was your favorite part of it all. It was beautiful, floating candles would drift around you as you laid in the bed, instantly relaxing you even more into a deep sleep. There was dull light from the sunset steeping in from the tall windows above you, but you noticed because of the glamour Peter casted before, all of this was disguised in the alley.

The main colors of his store and the room were red and gold, but greenery stuck out, and plants were almost everywhere in the back. It was interesting to see absolutely everything, and you realized how much fun it would be if you were a witch.

And Peter himself… you were amazed by his beauty every day you saw him. His hair was a dark golden brown and his curls- you found yourself wanting to reach out to run your fingers through them a lot. His smile was kind and adorable, but you didn’t see it often because you tried to avoid him most days. Sometimes you tried to prep yourself up, to apologize but it was so difficult. You had no idea what kind of life he lived other than the fact he was a witch, and you wanted to know more, but you didn’t want to push him.

Today you wanted to try out with small talk with him, or just some simple questions like “How are you?”, that would be easy to ask. You didn’t know if going even further would be the greatest idea, but you’d see after this conversation.

“Hey Peter.” You greeted nervously, leaning against the doorway into the dinning area. He hummed back momentarily, distracted by the book he was reading before jumping in his seat, realizing you were there. He grinned to you slightly, and you smiled back, trying to stay positive. His outfit today made you gulp, finding it more than just attractive.

“Uh, hi, how are you?” He questioned, biting the tip of the pencil he was holding onto. You pouted slightly, hearing the question you wanted to ask him first.

“I’m okay, but,” You paused, quickly rambling out, “I’m really sorry about what I did, it wasn’t right for me to do that, and I want to- you’re just a kind person and I’m sorry this happened. I shouldn’t have come in, and now,” You stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening as you saw a rose dip down from one of the ceiling plants and opening up in front of your face.

“Woah…” You trailed off, not seeing how Peter stood up, smiling brightly at the scene. He chuckled as you reached out and touched the beautiful rose, watching it change colors at your touch.

“Do you like it?” Peter asked, enjoying your reaction. 

Your eyes momentarily went to his, nodding excitedly, “How is this even possible? I thought plant magic was hard to learn…” You spoke up, bringing the rose down to your nose to sniff it. You tried not to tug on the stem so much, in fear it would hurt the plant.

“I had a mentor back in high school actually. He taught me everything I know.” Peter responded, voice dipping down slightly as he was reminded of Tony. He tried calling or reaching out to him so many times within the past few days, but he got no response. He had a feeling that he was out on a mission, but he wasn’t so sure.

“Mentor?” You replied after a few seconds, gazing back to him. Your attention was fully on him now and he blushed, seeing a few more flowers had dropped closer to your figure, behind you. It had been awhile since he’s stayed with someone for this long, but he still wasn’t used to you being here. You were now just speaking to him, and he was excited.

“I- yeah, Tony Stark, maybe you’ve heard of him?” At the mention of Tony Stark, your jaw dropped. Tony Stark aka Iron Man? A witch? He was one of the people that supported the growth of humanity without the use of magic. You were surprised at the thought.

Peter chuckled at your reaction, “Yeah, he taught me everything when I lived in Queens.” Your eyebrows furrowed at Queens, quickly connecting the pieces together of Spiderman sightings. It was quite a shock to you and so many others when Spiderman stopped crime fighting in Queens, and started here instead, and now you knew who he was…

Hold the phone – you were speaking to Spiderman right now, who’s a witch.

“Peter! You’re Spiderman? Wait that makes no sense, why did you even come here?” You rambled out, stepping closer to him curiously. He nodded back to you, shrugging internally about the fact you found out. Sure, it was supposed to be a secret, but he barely worked as Spiderman now anyways. He had trouble after the last war from almost losing everyone and took a seat back on the whole Spiderman act. Instead, he focused more on witchcraft, and eventually opened shop here. 

“Yeah, uh, you know just wanted to catch a break,” He tried to shrug it off, but you let out a surprised laugh, smiling widely.

“That’s insane! Are there any other things I should know about?” You asked, quickly forgetting your shyness and worry about pushing his boundaries. Peter was happy to see you opening more to him through this conversation.

You stepped closer when you noticed a flower had landed behind his ear, and you giggled at it. Peter’s eyes widened momentarily, feeling your hand reach forward and gentle brush past his ear, and blushed harshly. You didn’t notice, instead you brought the flower up to him, watching as the bud opened together.

“It’s so _beautiful_ …” You murmured, trailing off and away from your excitement from before. Peter smiled as he gazed at you, “Yes, very.” You glanced back up to him, face softening as he smiled even more.

“There is actually something you should know. If all goes well, the spell should break within the next two weeks. I need to prepare the things for it.” He spoke up, instantly leaning away from you as he felt his face heat up even more.

You were so very beautiful, and he reacted like that just by one conversation with you. He couldn’t believe it, and he hoped you didn’t notice his embarrassment.

You nodded back to him, glancing back up with a smile. “Does this happen often? On a less dramatic scale?” The question made him laugh out of surprise, shaking his head.

“I think this is one of the most dramatic things that have happened… do you walk in alleys often?” Peter joked back to you, making you groan and shake your head. You were thankful you could talk to him right now.

“Mm, only if there’s pretty boys there,” You instantly replied, before clasping over your mouth. Shit, you really didn’t mean to say that. You groaned, closing your eyes and sat in the chair as Peter gazed back to you with a shocked expression.

“You think I’m _pretty_?” He whispered after a moment, turning a light pink as he turned away from you, trying to get the color out of his face. He walked back to the other chair, across from you, glancing away as you peeked back at him slowly.

“Are- are you blushing right now?” You giggled back, trying to recover from your slip up. Peter’s eyes widened as he denied it, sliding the book back towards him, “No! That’s just the lighting, you know.” His shirt was causing the blush to look even brighter than it was as well, making you smile more.

You giggled even more as he pushed the book into his face, finding it cute that the both of you were embarrassed. “Do you always blush when people call you pretty?” You mumbled after a moment of silence. Peter dropped the book as he gazed back at you, turning even a darker color.

He grinned back at you, playing along with your game. “Only when a _pretty_ girl tells me.” He used your words against you. You laughed out of surprise, shaking your head and leaned your face into your hand after you propped your arm against the table.

You were much closer to him than before, as you leaned in, and his eyes widened slightly. “You think I’m pretty?” You used his words this time, murmuring them as you gazed back, letting your face soften from the laughter. Peter let a smile beam through, as he pulled his chair closer to the table.

“Of course, I do, you’re perfect.” He responded. You both knew what he said was a lie, he barely knew you, but you decided to fuck it anyway. You leaned in, closing the distance as your lips barely touched his.

He could feel only the fainted outline of your lips on his, causing a shiver to go through him. “May I kiss you?” You whispered slowly, glancing up to his eyes before gazing down to his lips again, close to fluttering your eyes shut. Peter didn’t bother responding, instead, opting to kiss you instead. His lips moved against yours in an instant, memorizing every feeling he got from your lips.

Your eyes shut as you moved your lips against his in a slow and passionate way, bringing your hand around his head to pull him closer. His tongue slipped out, licking across your bottom lip in a slow movement causing you to open your mouth. His tongue met yours as the kiss got sloppier, and your fingers curled into his hair, tugging and playing with it as the kiss deepened even more.

Peter’s hands frantically pushed away the book on the table, between the two of you as he pulled away from you. He breathed heavily, standing up as you gazed at him with lustful eyes. You stood up after him, as he walked around the table, tugging you close again. 

His kisses were rougher this time, and one arm moved under your shirt on your backside. You gasped at his hand, and pushed yourself closer into him, finding your position back into hair, and behind his neck. You slid up onto your tiptoes in amazement from his kissing, as he sloppily found his way down your neck.

His tongue swirled around your sweet spot on your neck, sucking it loudly and causing you to clench your eyes shut even more. You shifted your legs together as you felt a warm sensation spark down to your core. 

You took a risk and grinded against Peter, pushing him back against the table. Peter gasped against your neck, as you pushed him to sit on the table, sliding in between his legs and tugging his head up to kiss you again.

You grinned into the kiss when you heard him whimper as you hutted your hips against his. It was only after a few minutes of kissing you felt his boner poke against your core as you grinded again. You let out a sigh into the kiss, pulling away to breathe and you let out a slow chuckle at Peter’s puffy lips and dazed look on his face.

“You good there, babe?” You whispered, wanting to make sure he was still okay with this. You wanted consent before you did anything else, it was something important to you. 

Peter’s face was pinkish as he gazed back up to you, “Yeah, I- woah, yeah.” He mumbled back, dragging you back in for another kiss.

You giggled into the kiss, moving a hand down to his crotch, and smoothing your hand over it. You hummed as he gasped against your lips, eagerly kissing you even more now. You unzipped his pants after struggling with it for a few seconds, and pushed your hand underneath his boxers, instantly feeling the warmth of his skin. 

You let out a slight moan as you felt the size of his cock in his pants, and you gently pulled it out. His cock hit against his shirt, causing the both of you to break the kiss, to get his clothes off.

You and Peter laughed quietly in excitement as he tugged his shirt off and you slid his pants down, taking off his shoes as well. You made sure to slide your hands all over his skin, drifting your fingers close to his inner thighs, and smiling as you heard his breath hitch at your movement. You smiled, sliding your hands back up, but passing his aching cock to tease him a bit.

“Please…” Peter trailed off, choking a moan out. 

You grinned back to him, kissing up his neck as you whispered, “Please what? You got to tell me what you want like a good boy.” He nodded back to you, enchanted by your words as if you were the witch here instead of him.

He ate up every action of yours, answering your question, “I want you… to touch me, please.” He whispered, feeling slightly shy. You smiled to him, moving back to kiss his lips again and sighing in pleasure.

You wrapped a hand around his head, picking up loads of his precum and sliding a finger up and around teasingly. You then pushed your hand down, after you collected lots of precum to cover his thick cock. You pulled away from the sloppy and slow kiss and bent down slowly, “Is this okay, good boy? Do you want me to kiss you here?” You questioned, using a soft voice.

Peter’s head tilted back as he nodded and groaned out, “Yes please!” You grinned at his reaction, seeing the sweat trail down his abs. You used another hand to drift a few fingers into his skin, pushing in random shapes before you gave his cock a kitten lick.

“Oh, you’re doing so good and you’re so responsive, baby. I love it, I want to hear more. Tell me exactly what you want me to do.” You responded, moaning against his cock as you give him a long stripe from his base and back up to his head, before swirling your tongue again. You kissed the vein slightly, before you trailed back to the tip with your tongue again.

“I want you to do that- I want you to swa- swallow me please.” Peter cried out, stuttering in lustful desire just as you widened your mouth and pushed down. You went as slow as possible, moaning for exaggeration. Peter shuddered as he felt your moan vibrate through his cock, sending him days of pleasure.

“Please- fuck- you’re so amazing- oh my.” Peter rumbled out just as your eyes started to water from his cock hitting back against your throat. You moaned again, noticing his reaction and started to pump the rest of his cock that you couldn’t reach with your hands, drawing the spit out of your mouth.

As you gazed up to Peter, you could see shimmers drifting around him in gold and pink, and purple, you couldn’t tell how many colors there were, but it was wonderful. It painted against his expression, bubbling up even more as you etched him closer to his orgasm.

Just as he was about to burst through, you pulled your mouth and hands away, leaving him high and stranded. “I- shit, I was so close,” Peter cried out, gazing back at you. A laugh bubbled out of you and you shook your head, “I never said you could cum, baby.” You responded.

Peter shivered in excitement back as he felt pleasure course through his body even more with your words. He’s never experienced anything like this before, but this was the most he’s ever enjoyed himself during sex. It was incredible.

“Please come here,” He asked, softening his expression as he saw you sit up. Spit was all over your face, but he didn’t care as he pulled you in for another kiss. This one was more of a desperate kiss, passion seeking for more, he needed it. You couldn’t help but moan as his hands slipped under your shirt again, trying to find a way to take it off. He ripped it instead, and you gasped, giggling slightly.

He pulled back, “I want to make love to you, please I need you.” He paused, searching in your eyes. “Please, I’ll be your good boy.” He finished, and you gasped at his words. You unclipped the back of your bra, wiggling it off, tossing it onto the floor.

“Babe?” You asked gently, grinning as he gazed at you intently. “How do you feel about wearing a blindfold?” The question made his ears burn a dark red and he nodded as he let out a small whimper.

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot. Uh- wait, here.” He responded, glancing back across the room, and raising his hand up as if to summon something. You glanced over to the area he was pointing, and your eyes widened in surprise as you saw a ribbon drift in the air, your way. The ribbon was from one of the clustered tables in the corner of the room and you gasped as you felt the fabric, noticing how soft it was.

You don’t think you’ve ever felt anything softer and as you smiled back to Peter, he let out a chuckle. You leaned over him, tying the ribbon softly but securely over his eyes. You giggled as you held up three fingers in front of his face, “Mm, be a good boy and tell me how many fingers I’m holding up.” You whispered, tickling close to his ear.

He shivered again, randomly guessing, “Eight? I don’t know, I can’t see.” He explained, and instantly he felt your hands placed on his torso. You pushed him all the way back on the table, kissing his shoulder a few times before you pulled back and took the pants off your body, including the socks and shoes.

“I- oh my.” Peter stuttered, as he felt your bare legs climb up near his body. You smiled, before leaning down and licking at his neck again. “I wish I could see you, but I already like this idea a lot.” He admitted, as goosebumps raised on his body as he felt you push one leg over one side of his body.

He truly couldn’t see anything, so once you kissed his ear, he gasped. It was one of his most sensitive spots, instantly shivering and groaning as you nibbled down. “Ba-babe?” He let out, moaning as a hand went down to his inner thighs again.

“Yes, baby?” You answered, kissing his cheek a few times, passing his lips this time. “Is it, um how do you feel about floating?” He stuttered, almost unable to talk.

You let out a confused noise back to him, but instead of talking this time, he just went for it, feeling his body float up in the air, bringing yours as well. You gasped in wonder, eyes drifting all around you and back down to Peter. Your pussy throbbed even more in desire, making you ground down against his torso, and making Peter groan out loud, “Oh fuck!”

Your movements turned both you and him on even more as you pushed yourself off him completely, as you continued to float in the air. Your hands went back to his aching cock, twirling your finger around his tip.

“Am I making you feel good, baby?” You whispered making Peter to moan loudly. He tried reaching out for you but couldn’t find you, instead you giggled as you let go of him again, causing him to curse.

Just as he was about to say something, your lips captured his, swirling your tongue out as he cried against them, needing more. You smiled, “Are you ready?” You asked him slowly, pulling away from his lips, he could vaguely taste himself on you.

He nodded, reaching up for the blindfold and ripping it off before chuckling, “I couldn’t take that anymore, I need to see and feel you.” He explained. You nodded back to him, wrapping your legs around him before sliding down to his cock.

You aligned yourself with his cock, breath hitching as he slowly slid into you, stretching you out. Oh fuck, it was incredible, you moaned loudly as he bottomed out in you. “Peter- woah,” You sighed out, getting used to the stretch. Peter nodded along with you, not finding the words that can describe the wonders of this feeling.

“I can be in you all day, you’re incredible.” Peter rambled, sliding his hands behind your back, and pulling you closer to him again. You giggled as the two of you floated even higher in the air, as you lifted yourself up after you adjusted yourself.

You slammed down on his cock, choking out a moan as one of his hands went down to your clit, furiously rubbing and building you up even more. “You’re such a good boy.” You cried out, grinding down on his cock, and pushing yourself down to kiss his lips again.

Both of you shuddered and whimpered at the feeling as you started to go at a pace, with one of Peter’s hands guiding you as you pressed sloppy kisses into his lips. His fingers edged at your clit, circling over and over, rubbing fast as you gasped repeatedly, surprised and almost reaching your orgasm.

“I’m going to come soon,” Peter cried out, as your lips went down to his shoulder again, biting down. You spoke up, breathing out, “Yeah, same here.”

It was after a few more thrusts down on his cock when you felt your orgasm pour over you, and you instantly closed your eyes, opening your mouth in shock and pleasure. Your gasps and clenches around his cock made Peter turn over the edge as well, and he cried out, feeling your orgasm continue as his started.

His movements on your clit never stopped and he eagerly grabbed onto one of your breasts, pinching your nipple and causing even more pleasure to pore out of you as you came.

A few minutes later, you and Peter laid on each other, still floating up in the air. You felt a sense of peace that you hadn’t felt in a while, and you were happy that you came here, even with the mess you caused. Peter felt the same, he wouldn’t take back any of your actions because just being in this moment with you was beautiful.

As you both floated down, whispering sweet messages to each other as the dazes of the orgasms slowed down. You reached off Peter’s softened cock, carefully to make sure he didn’t get hurt as you stepped off the table. You leaned back over to him, wiping his hair out of his face before kissing his cheek.

You walked slowly to the bathroom, making sure to pee quickly and wash your hands. You picked up a few towels, one that was dry and one that was wet with warm water, and walked slowly back to Peter, holding back a groan as the achiness hurt your hips.

Peter’s eyes were lulled closed but once you came back, he shifted, gazing up at you. “That was… really astonishing.” He mumbled in a daze back to you, as you started to wipe his chest, cleaning off the sweat. You slowly cleaned around his softened cock, trying to avoid contact, knowing it could be sore for him.

“Astonishing?” You giggled back, teasing him for his word choice. It was cute though, making you lean down and kiss his lips softly. You leaned back as you started to pat the areas dry, cleaning him off sweetly and trying to take care of him.

His face softened even more as a glow surrounded the two of you, “Yeah, it was astonishing.” He whispered back, and you turned to gaze at him as he slowly sat up. He pulled you in for a deep and slow kiss, and you pulled back, resting your head against his.

“Maybe we could do that again? We’ve got all the time in the world.” You giggled, causing him to let out a laugh. He wrapped his arms around you, kissing your cheek again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, it was really fun to write. You can send requests into my tumblr @kidney9-9 to read more as well :) All kudos and comments are welcomed!!


End file.
